


Hitting The Limit

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean and Elijah Tribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Goes with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633">They Danced In Silence</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635">A Dawning Sense Of Peace</a>, and <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636">Broken Promises</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hitting The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> Goes with [They Danced In Silence](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289633), [A Dawning Sense Of Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289635), and [Broken Promises](http://archiveofourown.org/works/289636).

Sometimes Sean felt as though he’d hit his limit and simply couldn’t go on any longer. He felt like a tightrope walker who teetered on the edge of oblivion, his balance gone. The abyss yawned beneath him and he knew he was about to fall.

He’d call Elijah in a near panic, sure he was babbling as he tried to make his young lover understand. “Lij, I can’t take it anymore. I have to tell her!” Then he’d listen breathlessly as Elijah spoke in soft, soothing tones.

“Seanie, listen to me,” he’d murmur. “You know you can’t leave yet. The girls are too young. We’ve talked about this. You promised you’d let me decide.”

“I know, Elijah! But…”

“No, baby. No. We can do this. We can make it work until they’re older.”

“Elijah, I can’t…”

“Yes, you can. You promised me, Sean. You promised me we wouldn’t do what my dad did to me. You can’t break your word to me, Seanie.”

Silence.

“Now breathe. Just breathe. I’ll be home day after tomorrow. It’ll be better once we’re together.”

The sound of a deep inhale…. followed by a slow exhale. “Ok, Lij. God, I’m sorry.”

“Sorry for **what**? That you love me and want us to be together?”

“No. That I lose it like this. It gets so hard sometimes. I’m living a lie.”

“We’re both living a lie. It hurts, but I’d rather see us hurt than see the girls hurt.”

“So would I! But I feel so torn!”

“It’s harder on you. You have to face Chris every day… knowing.”

“Jesus, Lij…”

“Someday it’ll be over and we’ll all be friends.”

“You’re right, baby. It’s worth doing right. It’s worth waiting for.”

“OK, now?”

“Yeah,” Sean said, sighing. “OK, now. I love you, Elijah.”

“See you Tuesday.”


End file.
